The present invention refers to a target suitable for use with air rifles or other short distance weapons. Such targets are usually provided with means for preventing the ricocheting of the projectiles and to retrieve the same.
The aim of the present invention is to facilitate for the shooter to control the location of the hits during the firing of a series. With many short distance shooting galleries the target holder is mounted upon an endless track, so it is possible for the shooter to haul the target back to the stand on each occasion when it is desirable to control the hits. A simple arrangement for training a single shooter may include a fixed target, and here the shooter will have to walk up to the target each time he wants to look at the results.
Both manners are tedious and will of necessity impair the concentration of the shooter.